


Juntos otra vez. Pero...

by Alumorty (alumort)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/Alumorty
Summary: "Había pasado un largo rato desde que se vieron. El tiempo pasa rápido, los números eran confusos; y aún así, no había necesidad alguna de medir cuánto estuvieron separados, pues lo importante era que volvieron a estar juntos."
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Metal Lee & Taketori Houki
Kudos: 7





	Juntos otra vez. Pero...

**Author's Note:**

> Secuela de "Static".

Sus ojos reflejaban las estrellas. Su rostro estaba tan serio como siempre. Él estaba apoyado sobre el regazo de cierto pelinegro energético, observando sus facciones. Ambos estaban en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro una vez más.

Había pasado un largo rato desde que se vieron. El tiempo pasa rápido, los números eran confusos; y aún así, no había necesidad alguna de medir cuánto estuvieron separados, pues lo importante era que volvieron a estar juntos.

Lee notó que Neji lo observaba, y se sonrojó. Era bastante tímido con algunas cosas, aún cuando era extrovertido y cariñoso. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que el amor fuera mutuo.

Dudoso, apoyo una de sus vendadas manos sobre el cabello de su acompañante. Al no recibir queja alguna, empezó a acariciarlo con suavidad, desenredando con cuidado los nudos que sus dedos encontraban en tal.

Neji cerró los ojos, disfrutando en silencio. Tomó algo de aire antes de hablar.

-Lee, ¿vas a quedarte?-, preguntó en un susurro, relajado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, el sueño estaba ganándole a las ganas de sentir afecto. O, mejor dicho, estaba tranquilo gracias a los mimos.

-Lo más que pueda, mi amado rival-, el pelinegro respondió. Su sonrisa era tan amplia como siempre, con ese tono rojizo en las mejillas reservado para él.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

Lee se tensó al escuchar las palabras de su amado. ¿Cómo que no podía quedarse, si estaban bajo el refugio del bosque, de las estrellas, con una interminable paz...?

-¿A qué te refieres...?

Su novio volvió a abrir los ojos, estirándose. Se apartó de él, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Suspirando.

-Si te quedas... Metal se va a quedar sólo-, musitó, dándole la espalda. - Gai, Tenten y Kakashi también te van a extrañar.

-¿Quién es Metal? No conozco a nadie que se llame así...-. Lee se levantó, acercándose a Neji con lentitud. Volvió a abrazarlo, por detrás, con cariño y suavidad. - Ven, duerme a mi lado. Quizá estás cansado.

-No, Lee, no te puedes quedar-, corrigió el chico de pelo largo. - Si te quedas aquí... _M_ o _r_ irá _s_.

-¿Qué...?

Su visión empezó a dar vueltas. El oscuro cielo se iba tornando celeste, el sol había aparecido de entre todas las estrellas. Neji volvió a separarse de él, y... se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire. Parecía transparente.

\- Neji... ¡No!

Su amado se dio vuelta, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja por primera vez en meses.

\- Fue lindo verte-, exclamó, acercándose a él de nuevo y dejando un suave beso en sus labios. Lee no quería separase, no. Se aferró a él todo lo que pudo, lágrimas cayendo sin control. -N vuelvas hasta que tengas ochenta, por favor.

El beso no duró mucho. Neji le agarró la mano mientras su cuerpo desaparecía, mientras el pelinegro lloraba por perderlo otra vez.  
Otra vez. Ninguna rama lo atravesó hoy, no hubo nada de sangre, pero aún así...

-¡NEJI!-, gritó, abriendo los ojos otra vez. Pero...

Ya no estaba en el bosque. Estaba en una habitación de hospital, el contraste del blanco volviéndose cegador al despertar de golpe. Había amanecido. 

Su cuerpo tenía incontables tubos y cables, de alguna operación o máquina.

A su lado, su hijo lo observaba en silencio. Parecía asustado, sorprendido; Metal había pasado la noche en su habitación del hospital, definitivamente con permiso del Sexto Hokage 

\- ¡Papá!-, exclamó el niño, acercándose a su cama al verlo despierto. - Papá, casi... no estabas respirando, la enfermera todavía no llega, y- y... 

-Shh, ya estoy aquí-, musitó Lee, tratando de extender una mano para consolar a su hijo. Pero no podía sentir sus extremidades, con los tubos y vendajes que tenía. - No llores, pequeño.

\- Es que, que... t-te despertaste gritando, y casi mueres, n-no quiero que te pase nada-, susurró Metal, limpiándose las lágrimas. - Lo siento...

\- Metal, está bien. No te disculpes-. El jonin le sonrió al niño, quien ahora lo observaba con atención. Sus ojos estaban colorados, sus labios haciendo un puchero. - Voy a estar bien. Me recuperé de cosas más peligrosas que un par de huesos rotos, ¡no te preocupes por mi!

Metal soltó una risita al escuchar su emoción, asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba tranquilo ya, en silencio, siempre muy tímido como para hablar si Lee no le hablaba primero.

Recién se despertaba y ya se sentía cansado. Quizá era por algún analgésico que le llegaba por los tubos de la piel, pero igual le disgustaba eso. Empezó a tararear, animando a su hijo a unirse para pasar el rato.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, en medio de una de las melodías. No oía nada más que sus calladas voces, que los pitidos de la máquina a su lado.La estática había desparecido de sus oídos, luego de más de ocho años. Luego de haber hablado con su amado, en el borde entre la vida y la muerte. 

" _Neji_...", pensó él, suspirando. " _Espero que ahora estés en paz."_

No hubo respuesta alguna, como esperaba. Quizás era hora de contarle a Metal sobre su rival; él mismo se había conseguido a uno, un niño de su edad que era fan de Kakashi y, como tal, quiso un rival con traje verde. 

Lee se prometió a si mismo que le hablaría de su amado, pero ahora necesitaba recuperarse. Nunca dijo nada porque se ponía a llorar, llegando a ocultar las fotos de aquél hombre de cabello largo. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
